


Her

by SomeoneYouDontKnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Niall-centric, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Harry, Pining Niall, Sad Niall, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneYouDontKnow/pseuds/SomeoneYouDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's been pining for a while. Maia isn't helping.<br/>Or:<br/>Every other angsty-Narry-thing there is. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done and re-done a thousand times, but I'm horrible and am going to write it again!! Sorry? 
> 
> Anyways, who doesn't love angsty Narry? Kind of. Ish. Not really? I don't know. My first fanfic ever, so enjoy!

She was pretty, gorgeous even, when Harry introduced her to the rest of One Direction. Tall, with long legs and hair, eyes almost golden when she smiled, a smile that never seemed to go away when Harry was around. She had a laugh like bells, and a sense of humour almost matching Louis', which was quite a find.

The lads loved Maia.

Niall hated her the first minute she walked into the room.

*

She came over often, 'casually' draped over Harry's lap as the rest of 1D discussed tour dates and upcoming singles for their new album.

Harry was never in the discussion much, and Niall, well, Niall was just never there at all.

*

The other boys knew, of course. Liam would often give Niall reassuring pats on the shoulder that accompanied the small everything's-going-to-be-okay smile that all of the boys had seen throughout their years together.

Zayn would give Niall little sympathetic looks across the room they were in whenever 'Marry' would get a little too touchy-feely, or when Harry kissed her a too passionately on her way out the door. When this happened, Niall had to look away from the scene, threatening to burst into tears when Harry smiled at her like she was the only thing in the world. Zayn would always catch those moments.

Louis was probably the worst out of the three, surprisingly. He acted like everything was the same as it had been before, like their wasn't a red-head hanging off of Harry's arm. But he would always give Niall these looks when the others were absent. They weren't pitying, thankfully, but they seemed to dig deep into Niall's scull and take out and dissect all of his well-kept thoughts, his most personal secrets. And then the look would turn soft for a few seconds, and Louis would say some funny joke and everything would be back to normal.

It wasn't until a few weeks before it happened that Niall finally found out was the look was.

'I know what you're going through.'

*

Niall was moping around in his flat on a Monday (it was one of their off days), when a knock came from his door. Not thinking much of it, guessing it was one if the lads wanting to play a game of FIFA (Louis' version of it had broken somehow, and Louis refused to let anyone use the new one, even Harry, who lived with him, until he found the culprit), Niall opened the door.

What Niall really wasn't expecting was a thoroughly pissed, no, scratch that, fuming ginger at his doorstep. Niall had no time to think about his messy hair from sleeping half the morning away, or that he was only wearing pyjama bottoms, before Maia was pushing her way into his flat, slamming the door behind her.

*

Niall never actually found out how Maia knew his biggest secret. All he could think about was how ugly she looked in his apartment that day, all red faced and spitting everywhere because of her anger. She was nothing like the carefree, funny girl they'd all met before.

But Harry didn't need to know that. Harry could keep the perfect girlfriend he wanted, and Niall could keep the glowing red handprint on his face.

Everyone got what they wanted.

Except Niall.

*

It was a normal day, but that's how they all start, isn't it?

Harry was over at Niall's flat; Louis, Liam and Zayn were playing football over at the park near where they lived (two against one, but Louis was still probably going to kick their asses).

Niall was in the kitchen, making probably the only thing he could; sandwiches. He slid into the living room with them on a huge plate, and looked up to give Harry a dorky grin. It faded almost instantly when he saw Harry's expression. It was frightened, but upon further inspection, it seemed to be more of a happy nervousness, something Niall seemed baffled about. He quickly placed the plate of sandwiches on the table, and sat on the couch, staring at Harry with a look of concern.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry looked at the blonde beside him. He smiled a little shakily, and running a hand through his curly mass of hair, he began to speak,

"Niall, me and Maia have been talking..." He trailed off, looking to gauge Niall's reaction. Niall himself felt his body go stiff, surges of panic flooding through him in spurts.

'Shit. He knows. You are screwed. You are totally screwed.' Niall waited for the screaming to start. He didn't want to, but kind of wanted to, hear how he was disgusting and worthless, and had no chance in hell with Harry. (Though, he already knew those facts himself, but hearing the words were always comforting.)

But it never came. They sat together for a few moments, Harry twiddling with his thumbs and looking at Niall like he was trying to figure him out, and said person was trying (failing) to keep his face void of any emotion, still waiting for the onslaught of harsh words to begin.

Harry took a deep breath, and continued, "since, uh, Maia isn't in to grand gestures and all that." (I would love grand gestures, Niall thought in his head as Harry scrunched up his nose.) "We decided, together, that we were going to get engaged."

Niall felt his world freeze, every reaction going through his head at lightening speed.

'Get angry. Scream a little, throw some things. Tell Harry he's making the worst decision of his life.'

'Cry. Retreat to solitude and bask in the sense that you are so stupid enough to think that Harry would end it with her.'

'Be desperate. Tell Harry everything. Plead to him that you need him and love him, and that you should be with him and not her.'

Or.

'Be 'happy.' Smile, congratulate Harry, and tell him you're proud of him, while you wallow in your own self pity on the inside.'

A fake grin stretched across Niall's face. "That's great, mate!" Harry smiled back.

"But that's not all." And Niall's heart sank further. "I thought about it, and I was wondering if you would like to be my Best Man?"

And ignoring the raging catastrophe of emotions roaring inside of him, Niall opened his mouth, as it was killing him inside, and said,

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> All done!!! Now, if you're wondering about the 'Louis thing,' he was talking about how Maia pretty much stole Harry as Louis' best friend. I didn't mean it in a romantic way or anything.
> 
> If I do have any mistakes, please tell me. I do all of my own editing, and sometimes I miss things, so I would appreciate it immensely!
> 
> If you have any prompts or questions, please send them in. I'll do as many as I can! Thanks for reading!!! XD


End file.
